Di Ujung Cakrawala
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: [HIATUS] October, 12th 2002 ―Bali, Indonesia. 2002: Dozens killed in Bali nightclub explosion. Antara cinta yang baru setelah 'mati' atau dia yang selalu ada di masa lalu? Entahlah, biarkan pantai indah tempat matahari terbenam yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka./"Mengertilah hyung,"/Ledakan, dan semuanya gelap/KyuMin/YAOI/Mind to RnR?


**Di Ujung Cakrawala**

**.**

* * *

_||The characters inside are belongs to themselves || Chaptered || Typo || KyuMin || YAOI || Hurt/Drama/Romance||_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_**October, 12**__**th**__** 2002 ―Bali, Indonesia.**_

Klub malam itu terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Para penduduk _local_, ataupun wisatawan asing sepertinya masih betah memanja tubuh dengan hiburan malam yang tersedia. Menikmati indahnya malam di Pulau Dewata yang menjadi primadona di Negeri katulistiwa.

Seperti dirinya yang malam ini tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat setelah satu hari penuh disibukan oleh berbagai pekerjaan yang membuatnya harus merantau jauh dari Negara tempatnya bernaung, bedanya hanya dia masih menekuk wajah kesal. Sementara orang lain tengah bersenda gurau dalam tawa.

Kembali, tangan pucat itu memainkan _iPhone_ hitam legam ditangan. Menggeser jemarinya lincah dan menempelkan gadget itu di telinga, berharap jika panggilan-yang-entah-kesekian ini terjawab oleh orang di seberang.

"_Hyu_―"

"**Kyunnie, aku sibuk. Mengertilah, aku akan menghubungimu nanti, okay?"**

"Tunggu! Beri aku waktu lima menit. Lima menit, _hyung_ ―dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Orang diseberang tampak diam sejenak, sebelum menyerah dengan hela nafas lelah. **"Okay, lima menit. Sekarang, ada apa?"**

Si pemuda berambut ikal mengulas senyum kemenangannya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mulai meraih secangkir _cappuccino_ didepan, meneguknya sekilas sebelum kembali berbicara. "Aku sudah memutuskan akan mengambil penawaran dari Siwon _hyung_ ―"

"**Lalu? ―Ck.. aku tidak suka gaun ini, wookie-**_**yah**_**! Tali di punggungnya benar – benar merepotkan."**

"Hey? Kau mendengarku?"

"**Tentu saja aku mendengarmu, Kyunnie. Lanjutkan saja."**

Dia berdecak kesal sekilas ―mencoba lebih sabar, "Aku juga sudah menandatangani kontrak dengannya tadi siang. _Hyung_ tahu 'kan apa maksudnya itu?"

"**Ne**~"

"_Ya!_ Kau mendengarkanku tidak?!"

Decakan kesal terdengar diujung telepon saat bentakan kesal dari si pemuda terdengar. **"Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku tidak mendengarkanmu, **_**eoh**_**?"**

"Ck.. aku bahkan ragu kau tengah menempelkan ponselmu di telinga, dan bukannya meletakannya disamping meja rias."

"**Ahh.. **_**Gomawo**_**, kau benar – benar tahu aku, sayang."** ―sindiran sarkastik, **"Apa pembicaraan ini sudah bisa ku akhiri?"**

"Oh.. tentu saja, aku hanya ingin minta persetujuanmu tentang kontrak di Indonesia, kalau begini artinya _hyung_ setuju bukan?"

"**Tentu sa― tunggu. Indone― **_**YOU WHAT**_**?"**

"Kau mendengarnya, _hyung_."

"**Kau sangat jahat jika benar – benar melakukan itu."**

Pemuda itu kini terkekeh mendengar reaksi _hyung_nya. Menyamankan punggungnya sekilas dalam sandaran empuk kursi yang nyaman. Mata kelamnya asyik menelusuri para pengunjung yang tengah sibuk dengan tarian di lantai bawah. Sambil sesekali menggeleng saat tawaran menari terlontar dari para rekannya.

"Baru tertarik mendengarku, huh?"

"**Jelaskan."**

Kalimat dingin yang terlontar dari seberang, membuatnya menggeleng lelah. "Aku sudah bilang tadi, aku memutuskan menerima tawaran kerjasama dari Siwon _hyung_. Kau tahu? Aku baru saja menijau lokasinya siang tadi. Dan dia benar ―sangat stategis. Membuat satu hotel disini, akan jadi investasi besar―"

"**Dan kau harus tinggal disana berapa lama, huh?"**

"Hanya sampai semua urusan perijinan selesai. Mungkin enam hari, Dengar _hyu_―"

"**Demi Tuhan Cho! Seminggu lagi kita akan terbang ke **_**Netherland**_** dan menikah. Me-ni-kah. Apa kau serius saat akan mengajakku menikah saat itu?!"**

"Tenanglah, _hyung_. Aku sudah bilang dari dulu 'kan? Enam hari hanya kemungkinan terburuk, besar kemungkinan aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dari ini ―dan kupastikan aku tidak akan terlambat untuk menunggumu di depan _Altar_, nanti."

"**Kau dan pekerjaan bodohmu benar – benar membuatku muak."**

Dia mengernyit tak setuju, meletakan cangkir _cappuccino_nya ―yang ternyata telah kosong. Ahh.. dimana para _waiters_ disini? Segelas _cocktail_ mungkin bisa membantu menjernihkan pikiran setelah debat panjang dengan sang kekasih.

"Jangan berkata seolah hanya aku yang sibuk. Aku tidak pernah protes saat kau masih menerima berbagai tawaran menyanyi dan pemotretan."

"**Aku tidak peduli. Kalau besok aku belum melihatmu di rumah, kupastikan kau tidak akan mendapatkan ma'af dariku."**

"_Hyungie_.. kenapa kau jadi kekanakan begini? Kau lebih tua dariku, juga lebih bijak. Kemana sikap dewasamu yang biasa, huh?"

Seolah tak terbujuk dengan kalimat yang tertuju dengan nada lembut nan sabar tadi, orang diseberang telepon kembali menyuarakan sanggahannya. **"Aku sudah memintamu menolak tawaran itu bukan? Kehilangan satu kontrak tidak membuatmu jatuh miskin!"**

"… **Aku hanya meminta waktumu dua hari sebelum pernikahan. Setelah itu aku janji tidak akan mengekangmu jika kau ingin pergi untuk mengurus kontrak bodoh itu."**

Dia sedikit meringis saat mendengar nada sendu dan kecewa dari sang kekasih. "Tapi, _hyung_... aku sudah menandatangani kontraknya―"

"**Terserah apa maumu Cho! Jika seperti ini, untuk apa kau menghubungiku? Tidak usah pura – pura peduli padaku, jika kau tidak. Aku membencimu!"**

"Sungmin―"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan kata bujukan yang tertahan di tenggorokannya pun belum sempat terlontar. Dinding di belakangnya bergetar, dan hanya sedetik setelahnya suara yang sangat keras terdengar. Beruntun, memekakan telinga, pun membuatnya hilang arah.

DUAARRR

―semuanya… gelap.

* * *

**[News Today] 2002: Dozens killed in Bali nightclub explosion**

_October, 13__th__ 2002. Two bombs ripped through the Kuta area of the Indonesian tourist island of Bali on 12 October 2002, leaving 202 people dead. Among those killed at Paddy's Irish Bar and the nearby Sari Club were people from 21 countries._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, South Korea. November, 9****th ****2005**

Hari ini masih sama dengan hari – hari kemarin. Kamar mewah bergaya _Victorian_ ini ramai oleh suara _shutter_ kamera dan _flash light_ yang saling menyahut. Di sana, berbaring anggun di atas ranjang putih beraksen emas dengan dengan kelambu kemerahan yang terjuntai, sang model bergaya angkuh. Memandang menyamping, seolah mempertontonkan leher putih mulus yang tak tertutupi kain.

Sebelah tangan lentiknya kini beralih pada gaun lebar berwarna hitam putih bersih yang dikenakan. Menyibaknya dengan anggun sesuai dengan arahan, dan membiarkan sang _photographer_ merekan tiap gerakannya.

Dia kembali beralih kini, masih tetap di ranjang dengan arahan yang lain, dan gaya yang lain. Beragam, tapi masih dengan wajah dingin yang sama. Raut angkuh yang tak pernah berubah ―dingin, sekaligus sedih.

"Okay, sampai disini cukup. Kerja bagus semuanya!"

Sang model yang mendengar kalimat _choreographer_nya mendesah lega. segera berdiri dari posisinya dan langsung disambut dengan sebotol air mineral dingin dari sang manager. "Kerja bagus Sungmin-ah, kau cantik seperti biasa."

Dia ―Sungmin, hanya mendengus mendengar ini. Meneguk air dingin itu cepat, sebelum menyerahkan kembali pada sang manager. "Apa ini yang terakhir?"

"Hm.." Leeteuk mengangguk. "Pemotretan untuk _'Fashion'_ menjadi yang terakhir, jadwalmu untuk hari ini habis."

"Baguslah, aku lelah sekali."

Sang manager menepuk sekilas pundak mungil dongsaengnya, "Kau bisa istirahat setelah ini."

Sungmin mengangguk, bersiap menuju kamar ganti untuk melepas berbagai artibut dan gaun lebar yang menyesakan napas. Model cantik itu baru akan melangkah, saat seruan Leeteuk kembali menyapa telinganya. "Oh iya Sungmin-ah, Heechulie kembali mengajakmu untuk menjadi modelnya bulan ini. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Kenapa harus minta pendapatku?" alisnya sedikit mengernyit. Dua tangannya kini tersilang di depan dada, menatap managernya aneh. "Bukankah urusan kontrak kau yang mengatur?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja tempatnya jauh kali ini. Dia bilang ingin tempat yang special dengan rancangan khusus musim gugurnya."

"Dimana?"

"Indonesia, Bali lebih tepatnya. Apa kau.. bersedia?"

Tanpa sadar, tangan mungil itu menyentuh _Rosario_ perak yang tak pernah absen dari lehernya. Merasakan bagaimana dinginnya logam itu menyentuh dadanya yang kini tengah berdebar tak nyaman. _Bali_, katanya?

'_Kyuhyun-ah…_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bali, Indonesia. November, 19****th**** 2005**

Pantai Kuta itu tak seramai tahun yang dulu, tidak penuh dengan para turis mancanegara yang tengah sibuk menikmati pemandangan indah matahari yang terbenam pada cakrawala di ujung. Hamparan pasir putihnya terasa sepi, jauh dari keceriaan sebelum insiden itu terjadi.

Dahulu, pantai Kuta adalah pantai yang ramai. Tersohor oleh keindahan _Sunset_-nya yang menawan, dulu ―sebelum insiden bom bali terjadi dan menurunkan jumlah wisatawan yang datang.

―Yah.. setidaknya begitulah yang diceritakan oleh gadis itu.

"Matahari terbenam… indah sekali."

Kaki telanjangnya semakin jauh menelusuri bibir pantai yang mulai tercoreng warna lembayung. Seolah mengikuti langit yang juga memerah indah. Sesekali, angin pantai yang terlalu kencang turut menyapa. Menerbangkan helai ikal yang sang pemuda yang tengah berjalan dengan dua tangan di saku celana itu.

Dia kini memutuskan duduk. Menghadap langsung pada matahari yang mulai hilang, tertelan cakrawala diujung. Sebenarnya siapa―

"Kak! Kak Sungmin~!"

Suara alto yang menyebut namanya membuat pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati sosok gadis manis berkulit putih langsat tengah berlari semangat ke arahnya. Gadis itu segera bergabung disampingnya begitu sampai. Terengah mengatur nafas, sebelum menatap sang pemuda "Hem.. Aku.. mencari kakak.. sejak tadi."

Sang pemuda yang di panggil 'Sungmin' mengerjap, berusaha mencerna bahasa mulai bisa di mengertinya dengan bantuan isyarat tangan sang gadis.

"Mencari.." dia menunjuk dadanya sendiri, "..aku? _Waeyo_?"

Agaknya sang gadis mulai terbiasa dengan bahasa Korea sang pemuda. "Ehmm.. Ayo pulang! Makan~" dia berkata semangat sambil menunjuk arah kanan, mencoba memperjelas maksudnya.

"Mau.. pulang? Engg.. makan malam?"

"Iya!" gadis itu menjawab semangat saat sang 'kakak' dapat dengan mudah mencerna maksudnya. _Ini tidak semerepotkan tiga tahun lalu saat dia dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun…_ ―tambahnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah.. Ayo pulang." Dan mereka berdua bangkit, saling berjalan beriringan melewati senja di Kuta _Beach_ yang tersohor. Bersama, menuju sebuah rumah yang juga menjadi tempat tinggal si pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sungmin'.

**.**

**.**

**Prolog End**

* * *

Sebelum kalian tanya, untuk setting akan berlajut di Bali. Ya, Bali kita, Indonesia :D

Yah.. karena ini baru prolog, haruskah saya lanjut? Saya hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang baru dengan membawa setting di pulau Dewata kebanggaan kita XD  
Tolong bilang ya jika kalian ingin ini ff berlanjut disini, coz kalo responnya ternyata buruk, ya sudahlah ga bakal dilanjut disini~

Udahdehh.. ditunggu pendapatnya ya readers, Arigaro gozaimasuu~~

Ps: Jika ada yg pengen liat sosok Kuroi Tenshin dari Senbonzakura, silahkan tengok twitter saya di –at-8611Aki ^^


End file.
